Kordell Levinge
|caption1 = Kordell Levinge, age 19, t. May 1131|caption2 = Lord Levinge, age 39, t. August 1151|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Here:|Row 3 info = There|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 4 info = * * * |image3 = |tab3 = |caption3 = }}Kordell Corbus Levinge (also known as Kordell an Leanaí Iscia), was the identical twin of Coileán Levinge, and the oldest son of former Lord of Alnwick, Jaremy Levinge and his wife Lady Sanira Levinge (''née Rane''). He was born on July 5th in the year 1112 on the Gilnean Calander (or on July 5th in the year 1 on the Lotharian Calendar). While being half-Galuyn, he served as the new Lord of Alnwick in later years. He balanced his duties with the nobility of the Fallow Crest with his service to the Blades of Greymane and the betterment for the Ashen Coast. History 1112 - 1124 Kordell Levinge was born as heir apparent to Lord Jaremy Levinge in the village of Alnwick. His father had been the patriarch of their noble merchant house at the time of his birth. At the time, Kordell’s entire life had been planned, much like his older sisters and twin brothers. There was no need for him to worry about who he was to marry or the education he would pursue. However, none of his life that had been planned was to come to fruition. His father had earned the disrespect from the nobility of the Fallow Crest when he married his mother, a Galuyn, rather than the woman he had been promised to; against the traditions of the people, they had consummated the marriage in secret. It was this ire Lord Jaremy had earned that the rest of the nobility push for the family's removal of title. At the age of four, his family was exiled from their own home in Alnwick. His family found a safe harbor in the village of Duskhaven. It was in Duskhaven, Kordell had spent most of his childhood in a small, one-room cottage with the rest of his family. Life was hard for his family with little money and no help from his extended family spread throughout Gilneas. He and his brother helped by keeping the small house in order while their sister took on an apprenticeship with a seamstress. Due to the refugees from the second war, work was hard to find for both his mother and father but they had been able to manage with the meager earnings they brought home. It was only a short time later after the war had ended, that Kordell’s father was able to join a small company of men and other Gilneans on the beginnings of the future Greymane Wall. His mother was able to procure a job as a washwoman in the village around the same time. Kordell’s sister was able to start working in the tailor’s only a month later, which left his brother and himself on their own. Kordell took the new freedom to the streets, while his brother stayed closer to home. Between his mother teaching him of his Galuyn heritage and her duties as a washwoman, Kordell made himself known in the village as a troublemaker. He rebelled in the sporadic absence of his parents by thieving from those he could. It was the one skill that he honed as a young boy. A game he often played with himself of how quickly could he pick a pocket or how many times before it was noticed something was a miss. Had it not been for the connections his mother and father had made, it was apparent Kordell would have seen the stockades. He learned his lesson by the age of eleven when he was caught in the act by a refugee from Lordaeron. The stranger was never found but he had taken Kordell’s thievery into his own hand. Kordell was badly beaten and found half-dead by the watch. He would never describe the man who had caught him, even on his mother’s insistence but was left with a reminder of the encounter. A scar that ran across his face as a reminder to be careful of the pockets he picked. The ordeal calmed the rebellious nature in Kordell, mostly, but did nothing to stop the anger he had towards the puritans of Gilneas that had been the reason for his attitude. After he was fully recovered, Kordell was once more on the streets but this time training himself to fight. 1125 - By fourteen and the birth of his brother, Kenneally, he was working for a local man named Maquire. Angry with the world, Kordell took some sense of enjoyment at being a debt collector for the man. Despite his brother's attempts to convince him otherwise, he walked deeper into the dark path he had started for himself so long ago. It nearly caused his death after one of Maquire’s victims had decided to fight back. Maquire had not lived through the attack and for the second time, Kordell had nearly died himself. He was able to get away with only another scar, this time across his back where the man’s sword had struck him and knocked him out. Kordell was lost and the anger started to consume him. He started to become hateful to those that were not Galuyn and even lashed out further. He blamed everyone that didn’t share his heritage for his family’s misfortune. It was when the Westside Slasher had started their murders that things finally started to change for Kordell. His sister met and fell in love with a Gilnean loyalist. At first, he hated the man but over time started to see how much he cared for his sister. It was something he had never expected to see when they were married later that year, and the man decided that he wanted to marry Kordell’s sister in traditional Wavewalker customs. It was during this time that Kordell very nearly met his end again, this time to a man named Rently Malver. Malver sees something in Kordell that persuades him to train Kordell instead. At first reluctant, Kordell started his training under Malver a month after his sister was married. Kordell received rough training from Malver, who was a man that never believed a lesson was learned easy. For three years, Kordell studied and force himself to let go of all the anger and hate he felt for those who wished his family harm, particularly just because of his Galuyn heritage. He was trained to use his fists and mind more than the cold bite of a sword’s steel. Fast thinking and quick reflexes over brutish strength and a chaotic mind. It was the first time in Kordell’s life that he finally started to understand his family’s old motto: cunning above all. It was when his sister gave birth to twins when Kordell was eighteen and named him the godfather that he decided to anchor himself further. He was no longer angry at the world around him and joined the Gilnean military with his brother to help defend the wall his father had been helping for so long to build. Regretable, it was around this time that Kordell and his brother both decided to hide their heritage. Personality Despite being young when House Levinge was stripped of their title, Kordell maintained a proper education with the aid of his family. An exceedingly resourceful individual, Kordell is both intelligent and quick-witted. Considered a survivalist and opportunist whose own hubris could be counted as his greatest flaw, as a child Kordell could easily fit into the background unnoticed. A quiet and reserved child, he harbored a preference to watch and learn from those around him. An opposite of his brother who strived to be the center of attention. It was this skill that was nurtured at a young age that led to a successful career in his youth as a pickpocket. It is his reserved nature in his adolescence that contributed to his lack of friends. An attribute that never showed to bother him. Not a forthcoming individual, Kordell chose to only converse with his own immediate family with no issue. During his blacksmith apprenticeship as a teenager, he became more outgoing than he had been in his adolescence. Often he was said to be quiet during first meetings, but it could be due to his attention to detail. A way to learn and study the individual he was introduced to for the initial meeting. Though he had been a fairly even-tempered child, it was during this time of his life that he started to develop issues that involved his anger. An often violent explosion of anger that may have no source to provoke it. The more violent of outbursts being an altercation with a man who would later become his mentor. Had it not been for his mentor, Kordell would not later learn to control and suppress his growing fury. An intervention that Kordell remained thankful for into present day. As an adult, Kordell has adapted to wear a facade to hide his true personality. Outwardly, he is a man that seems of commoner and simple upbringing. A thickly accented man with poor education and little knowledge about the world around him. A false naivety wielded by a man who, in appearance, seemingly trusts easily and greets others with warm hospitalit y. In truth, Kordell has grown to be a cold and calculative man that is haunted by paranoia. He is slow to trust anyone and nurses a preconceived notion that there is no one that hosts a pure heart. War and constant personal sacrifices have forged a belief in him that everyone is always out for personal gain instead of selfless reasoning. It is because of this belief, Kordell is hard to connect with from the start. Most connecting more with the false personality he has crafted. There is a warmer side to him, only seen once he has taken the mask off. A feat only witnessed by his family and closest allies. Kordell is a man with a morally gray compass. Often he is guided by the most logical of solutions, even if the choice is seemed heartless by many others. He is an individual who has learned from his past and refuses to make the same mistakes. Either his own or mistakes of others. As a noble, Kordell chooses the best course of action that would better benefit the land that he has been entrusted with since his family’s reinstatement among the Fallow Crest. In many ways, he could be considered a cutthroat when it comes to his people and lands being put into danger. Opting to end the lives of those who dare to harm his people. Kordell can even be cruel to his own family or council if they choose to favor any other option than the well-being of his people. Category:Monks Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Nobility Category:Gilnean Category:Galuyn Category:Wavewalker